Pleasant Studies
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Gryffindor, studious learner, and harnesser of a not so secret crush on Scorpius Malfoy. What happens when Scorpius encounters Albus in the library, and has more delicious study subjects in mind? giftfic for insubordinateGryffindor


"Potter." Albus shivered as that voice, that voice that had stared in several of his wet dreams for months, whispered hotly in his ear. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, the back lightly skimming his most sensitive spot behind his ear.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He said through clenched teeth, willing his waking member to go back down. He silently cursed his lack of judgment when he decided to come to the library without robes.

"What's up your ass?" Scorpius questioned lightly, as he walked around the table, hips swaying tantalizingly, before he sat across from the raven hired teen.

'Not you' Albus thought mournfully. "Unlike you, I'm actually trying to study for my History of Magic test tomorrow."

"I study," Scorpius replied, unconsciously moving a stray lock of long, silky blonde hair from his eyes "I just choose to focus on much more, delicious subjects." He practically purred, silver orbs roaming sinfully over Albus.

Albus gulped, but tried to tell himself that Scorpius was just messing with his head. Instead of responding, he decided for an indistinguishable grunt and eye roll, before focusing back on his book.

The Gryffindor looked up as he heard a faint clinking, and deftly noticed the bulge in his pants growing. Of all the times he could do it without Albus there, Malfoy chose now to play with his tongue ring, the sexist piercing there was in his opinion.

"Will you stop that?" he said, voice strained, hoping that the Slytherin would mistake it for annoyance.

"Stop what?" Scorpius asked, a little too innocently, as if he didn't know what he was doing to the squirming boy in front of him.

"Stop, playing with that thing." Albus muttered.

"Playing with what?" Malfoy asked, feigning bafflement.

"Your tongue ring!" Albus said, frustration clear in his voice.

"Oh, and what do you propose I should play with?" Scorpius said seductively, subtly licking his lips.

Albus' throat dried considerably. He knew that Scorpius was aware of what he was doing to him, he knew it was a joke, but Merlin, this was just too hot, and he knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, he'd quickly cure Scorpius of any doubt that he had of him liking him.

"Well, not that this hasn't been . . . fun, but I should get going." Albus said, as he quickly grabbed his things and made to leave the library.

He paused, as a hand was placed lightly on his waist, too close to his problem area for comfort. His breathing hitched slightly and he tried desperately to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Don't leave. I'm bored, we can have some fun." Scorpius purred, resting his chin on Albus' shoulder, breath ghosting over his ear teasingly.

"I'm not exactly here for your entertainment, Malfoy. If you're bored, go find someone else to have fun with."

The blonde pouted, moving his arms to wrap around the emerald eyed boy's waist. "But I don't want to play with anyone else, but you."

Albus tried to calm his racing heart. He couldn't be serious, could he? Malfoy had the appearance of a playboy; though no proof had ever come forward to verify the actual reputation, still . . . This had to be some kind of sick joke. He was just messing with him, because he had found out about the crush Albus had on him. Albus wouldn't have been surprised if he was right.

After all, the blonde had many other people vying for his affection; he could have anyone he wanted. Why would he want someone like Albus?

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy." Albus mumbled annoyed, although remaining in the other's grasp.

"I'm not fooling around, but if you want to, I think we'd better take it to my dorms."

Albus worked his mouth, but no sound came out, instead he settled for wiggling away from the other boy. He really couldn't take this, and despite his frustration, it wasn't doing anything to deter his hard on.

The Slytherin sighed in exasperation, before quicker than Albus could blink, he had the Gryffindor lying flat on his back on the table, straddling his hips, with his hands pinned above him.

"Merlin, Potter," Scorpius whispered roughly in his ear, pausing to swipe his tongue over the shell, eliciting a quiet moan "What more do I have to do to make you realize that I want you? I've had a crush on you since the middle of last year." He moved down to place a few nips on is exposed neck, before moving up to hover his lips dangerously close to Albus'. "I want you so bad it hurts _this_ much." he purred, grinding their clothed erections together. That was all it took, before Albus snapped, and slammed their lips together.

Scorpius smiled into the kiss, swiping his tongue across Albus' lower lip and demanding entrance. When Albus didn't comply right away, he bit his bottom lip lightly with a growl, before soothing it with his tongue when Albus gasped, finally allowing him entrance. His wet appendage dived into the warm cavern, exploring the new territory.

Albus noted that Scorpius tasted like mint, and vanilla, a good combination. The smaller boy moaned softly, as Scorpius stroked his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the tongue ring making the contrasting textures delicious.

After a few minutes, when the need to breathe became mandatory, the boys broke apart for air.

"Still don't want to play with me?" Scorpius asked against the slightly flushed boy's lips, rolling his hips down sensuously.

Albus couldn't speak, staring up at the blonde, lust clearly evident in his eyes, rosy lips swollen and parted, heavy pants slipping out in between. The raven haired boy reached up and brought his head back down to pull him into a passionate kiss, letting him know that he wanted him _now_.

Scorpius chuckled pulling away to trail kisses down his tan neck. The Slytherin sucked particularly hard on his collar bone, making sure to leave a mark. When he reached the top of Albus', t-shit, he reached a hand down between their pressed chests, and slowly lifted the fabric up, tracing the taught muscles gently with his freehand.

Once the article of clothing was removed, Scorpius leaned back to admire the toned chest, making Albus feel incredibly exposed. Fixing this, the Gryffindor reached up and removed Scorpius' shirt as well.

Both boys groaned at the first contact of skin on skin. The blonde dipped his head down to suckle on one of Albus' pert nipples, earning a sharp gasp from the younger boy. Albus reached into Scorpius' back pocket, and extracted his wand that was poking out, muttering a quick silencing charm, before putting it back in its place.

The silver eyed teen continued to abuse Albus' nipples, enjoying the reactions he got from the moaning boy under him. He then began to lick a hot trail down to his belly button, stopping only briefly to swirl his tongue around it, before going lower.

Albus gasped when Scorpius quickly undid his trousers, before slowly dragging them over his straining erection, driving him crazy. Malfoy smirked, blowing hotly onto his clothed member; emerald eyes widened when the blond grasped his boxers with his teeth, and dragged those down as well.

"Someone's happy." Scorpius teased, before licking a trail up from base to tip on his throbbing cock. Albus groaned at the sensation, he had only ever dreamed of this. Scorpius positioned him to where his feet were on the table, and he had a clear view of the Gryffindor's puckered entrance.

Suddenly, a wet tongue breached the tight ring of muscle before the sable haired boy had time to feel embarrassed at such exposure. Scorpius continued to lave at the tight hole, making sure it was slick before inserting a finger. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not all together unpleasant. Soon a second, and then a third finger were added making him, Albus, grunt a little at being stretched so much. When he relaxed around the fingers, and was just starting to enjoy it Scorpius pulled out.

He chuckled at the look of disappointment on Albus' face. Looking at the table he noticed that it probably wouldn't hold them both, so he pulled the younger boy up while turning him around.

"Bend over." He whispered huskily in the boy's ear. Albus complied, steadying himself by placing his forearms on the table. Scorpius quickly unfastened and dropped his pants, before muttering a quick lubrication charm and thrusting in, so as not to prolong the pain.

Albus gasped, Scorpius was much bigger than three fingers, he was fucking huge! He could feel tears prickling in the corner of his eyes at the feeling of being stretched so far, and took deep breaths to calm himself.

Scorpius bent down and kissed him, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

After a few moments, Albus thrusted back experimentally, silently urging the blond to move. Scorpius pulled out to the tip, before pushing back in, setting a fast pace. After a few thrusts, he hit something inside of Albus that made the Gryffindor's toes curl, and swear that he saw stars. Moaning, he managed a rough "Do that again."

Scorpius complied, continuing to strike his prostate at an intense speed, sending Albus into a moaning mess of pleasure, mumbling incoherent things and how bloody brilliant Scorpius was.

The blond reached around, and grasped Albus' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, adding to the already blinding pleasure. After a few more pumps, Albus couldn't hold on any longer, and came spurting his seed across his chest, Scorpius' hand, and the table. Scorpius didn't last much longer either, releasing in Albus shortly after, making him mewl at the feeling of having the blonde's cum inside of him.

Both teens panted for breath, feeling as though they had just run a mile. Scorpius slowly pulled out, grabbing his discarded wand, and murmuring a few cleaning charms. He then began to dress, Albus moving to do the same. As the raven haired teen bent to pick up his pants, he winced at a sharp pain that shot up his spine.

Scorpius noticed and lifted him onto the table, grabbing his clothes for him and slowly dressing him. When both boys were decent, Scorpius bent down to capture Albus' swollen lips in a gentle kiss.

"That was amazing Albus." He smiled.

Albus smiled too, before an enormous blush settled over him. "Merlin, I can't believe we just . . . In the library."

Scorpius laughed, "Next time we'll do it in my room, alright?" He said soothingly, wrapping his arms lightly around the other boy's slender waist.

"Next time?" Albus asked. Despite what the blond had said earlier, he wasn't sure if Scorpius just wanted this to be a onetime thing or not.

"Of course, I have no intention of letting you get away. I probably should have asked before but . . . Albus, will you be my boyfriend?"

Albus smiled, "Of course, who else would you play with?" He said before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"_Ahem._" Both boys turned, startled, at the sound to see a very angry Madame Pince in horror.

"Misters Potter and Malfoy, I would like you to know that I am aware of _everything_ that goes on in this library, detention, with Mr. Filch, Friday, eight o'clock. And, if I catch you two snogging again, it'll be two! In all my days, snogging, in the library! Well . . ." And with that, she went off mumbling to herself.

Albus and Scorpius turned to each other in surprise, before bursting out laughing.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand, "C'mon," He whispered bending down to give him a quick kiss. "Let's go somewhere private, I'm not finished 'snogging' you."

"You can't be serious." Albus said, "My arse is still sore!"

"Since when do you snog with your arse?" Scorpius asked with a laugh, dragging him out of the library while ignoring Madame Pince's glare, "Besides, you loved it!" He smiled before taking his lips in a kiss, and sprinting out of the oak doors before they could gain another detention.

Albus looked up at Scorpius' wicked grin as they ran through the corridors, and just knew that the pain in his arse was going to get a lot worse, but honestly, he was looking forward to it.

_AN: This is for the awesome insubordinateGryffindor! Hope it was good._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
